Legolas' Love
by bobbilicious
Summary: This is the first part of it, Legolas has just gotten out of the ceremony and he hides in an allyway to catch his breath. But there is a stanger in the darker half, and she has a huge vision to tell him about! Please R&R!
1. Dark Alley

Legolas finds true love  
  
{takes place after 3rd movie}  
  
(the one ring of power has just been dsetroyed, and everyone gathers at Gondor to  
  
acnoledge the great doings of the hobbits. Everyone is bowing to them.)  
  
Aragorn: You bow to no one.  
  
Gimli (muttering while bowing): Well, I guess there be no more need for the action  
  
team now, eh?  
  
Legolas(muttering back): Yes, I guess so. We had a good one Gimli.  
  
Gimli: Yes, we did. (everyone rises again.) I will be headed down to the mines of  
  
Moria now, tryin to restore it after..well.  
  
Legolas: And I shall journey around middle earth and be sure it is rid of all evilness.  
  
Gimli: Oh, well..maybe I shall rejoin you someday then.  
  
Legolas (smiling): I would be honored.  
  
Aragorn: Now everyone, we must part and let these hobbits retire for the night! They  
  
have definately earned it!  
  
(Legolas quietly slips away from the crowd into an alley to cool off, then he spots a  
  
figure at the other end of the ally in the darkness.)  
  
Legolas (panting slightly): Oh...I'm sorry, I did not know that someone else was  
  
hiding here.  
  
Voice: That's quite alright. I can share. (a woman steps out of the shadows, she too is  
  
an appears to be an elf.)  
  
Legolas (slightly startled that a woman is in his presence): Umm..(runs finger through  
  
his hair) I feel quite embarassed. (he half smiles for a few seconds)  
  
Elf: I am sorry, I did not mean to embarass you. (smiles) Actually, I was kind of  
  
hoping to run into you. I saw you at the ceremony, heard how you had fought in the  
  
great war. It..intreaged me.  
  
Legolas: Oh, did it?  
  
Elf: It did. (looks left then right, then pulls him into the darkness more)  
  
Legolas: Um...miss?  
  
Elf: Shh! (whispers) Okay, it is clear.  
  
Legolas (also whispering): What is clear?  
  
Elf: The area, for potential listeners. I had a vision, with you in it. (Legolas suddenly  
  
put his full attention to her) In it you, well, how do I put this...you found evil agian.  
  
(suddenly her eyes turn scloudly like a thunderstorm) Sauron was not the only source  
  
of evil, and now that he is destroyed, the second fleet of evil is rising. Stop it quickly  
  
before it is too late. (her eyes turn back to her normal blue color and she almost falls  
  
over, but Legolas catches her just in time.)  
  
Legolas: Are you okay, miss? (Legolas lays her down carefully on the ground)  
  
Elf: Yes..yes..I'll be fine.  
  
Legolas: Where is the evil? Did you see where it is located?  
  
Elf: Yes..I mean sort of. I saw what it looks like, but i do not know where it is. (sits up  
  
quickly)  
  
Legolas: No, lay down for a spell. Elrond had some great visions in his time, and he  
  
has told me of how excruciating they are.  
  
Elf (laying back down): Yes, indeed they are. Thank you.  
  
Legolas: Is there anything else I can do for you, miss?  
  
Elf: Acacia, my name is Acacia. But everyone calls me Casey.  
  
Legolas (smiles): Well, Casey, is there anything I can do for you?  
  
Casey: No, that's okay. Just, if you would escort me to a hotel for the night. I fear  
  
that my life is not safe here. (starts to get up)  
  
Legolas: Yes, we can stay with Aragon in the Gondor Palace. You will be safest there.  
  
(Grabs her right hand and swings it over his shoulder.) Now, let's get you to the  
  
Gondor Castle.  
  
(Both step out into the alley and glance for anyone who might serve a potential  
  
danger, clear. Legolas rushes down the small crowded street glancing all about for  
  
anyone whom may be looking at his direction. Casey looks slightly groggy still, and  
  
she dasedly clings to Legolas as she is rushed towards the safety of Gondor Castle.)  
  
{scene changes to Aragon sitting on his throne next to Arwen}  
  
Aragorn: I am so glad we are finally free of this great evil. Now we can live and die  
  
together.  
  
Arwen: Yes. And have our child as my father has forseen.  
  
(suddenly the throne doors burst open, as Legolas is holding Casey with both arms  
  
now, as she has fully passed out. Aragorn and Arwen give looks of shock and  
  
concern.)  
  
Aragorn: Who is this? What has happened?  
  
Legolas (nearly out of breath): Casey (pants), she had a vision (pants more), passed  
  
out (breathes in once more deeply, then seems to have recovered). She needs  
  
somewhere safe to stay.  
  
Aragorn (standing up): Are you sure she is not fibbing?  
  
Legolas: I am sure. She is truely elven, and her eyes spoke truthfully when she repeated  
  
her vision. If you will provide a safe bed for her, I will gladly watch over her.  
  
Arwen: Yes. We will get her a room immeadiately. *shouts* GAURDS!(looks into  
  
Legolas's eyes) I will stay with her as well. I do know of visions and how to properly  
  
heal the maiden after. (Legolas nods, as two hefty gaurds walk in.) Take her to the  
  
royal guest chambers.  
  
(The gaurds take Casey out of Legolas's arms, and place her in an egyptian-looking  
  
chair to bring her to the bedroom. They all walk down the very long hallway, until,  
  
about midway through, the gaurds stop. They then lower Casey and gently carry her  
  
into the large bed. Legolas sits on the floor indian style next to the bed, and Arwen  
  
sits at the other end of the bed.)  
  
Arwen: That will be all. (gaurds leave) So, what was her vision of, Legolas?  
  
Legolas: Well, it was complicated. Basically..we are in trouble. There is an evil rising  
  
again, to take place where the void now remains from Mordor. (Arwen moves right  
  
next to Casey, and begins to fix Casey's hair from her face.)  
  
Arwen: You poor dear. Father never had such a large vision before. I hope she does  
  
not die.  
  
Legolas: Never before has having a vision killed our immortality, why now?  
  
Arwen: It consumes an elf to have a vision. If large enough, it could consume one  
  
entirely. That is why only elves live to tell about their visions. (Legolas looks pitifully  
  
at Casey. He extends his arm to touch her cheek, but withdrawls it. Arwen notices this  
  
look in his eye.) You like her, don't you?  
  
Legolas (denyingly): How could I like someone, when I have just meet her?  
  
Arwen (looks convinced): You like her. (Looks at Legolas) (Whispering in his mind) I  
  
can hear your thoughts...you like her...admit it..  
  
Legolas (standing up): I do not! Now, stay out of my thoughts! (Casey opens and  
  
blinks her eyes a few times, then she sits up.)  
  
Casey: Where am I? (looking at Arwen) Who are...Arwen, your majesty! I did not  
  
recognize you! Forgive me!  
  
Arwen: It is all fine, dear. I think I hear Aragorn calling me, I will stop in later. (Exits  
  
the room and then says one final thing to Legolas through her mind) I know. Don't  
  
be scared. I know.   
  
Legolas: So..(glances around avoiding eye contact) are you feeling better?  
  
Casey: Much. Really, thank you so much for everything. I really appreciate it. I  
  
definately owe you one.  
  
Legolas (perks up at the words 'owe you one', and makes eye contact with her  
  
finnally): Well, I think you should best be off to tell Aragorn about your vision. He  
  
will need to know if he is to have war again.  
  
Casey (pauses for a second until Legolas starts to stand up): No! I mean...no. In my  
  
vision (her eye starts watering, Legolas can tell it is gruesome, so he moves onto the  
  
bed next to her and holds her), Aragorn was..killed. Killed saving Gimli from an  
  
arrow. (sniffles for a moment, then continues) And you...you saw it all. I could feel  
  
the pain of your heart. I can feel it now...so shattered...so cold...so numb.  
  
Legolas (resting his chin on her head, and hugging her greatly. whispers to her): It is  
  
okay, it hasn't happened yet. But, to prevent all this killing, you must tell me more.  
  
Casey: Okay. Well.. 


	2. Visionary Delemas

Legolas Love Part TWO  
  
Casey (coughs): Umm, well.. you witnessed this all, and you ran to his side; tears  
  
streaming down your face. You kneeled next to him and uttered  
  
{Flash to her vision of a war in a mountainous area)  
  
"Aragorn! By my arrow shall I defeat this evil for you! I shall never rest until it is gone  
  
forever!"  
  
"Legolas...don't be a fool...you must finish the great battle of the Misty Mountains!  
  
Now!"  
  
(shot goes back to present time)  
  
Legolas (releasing Casey and narrowing his eyebrows in thought): The Misty  
  
Mountains..  
  
Casey (eyes widen as she has just revealed where her great king will die, and starts to  
  
sit up kneel up in the bed): No! You must not lead him there! I cannot allow you to  
  
let our King die! (you can see a single tear slowly streaming down her cheek) Do not  
  
tell him! Please! You did not feel the pain I did.  
  
Legolas (standing up and beginning to argue with her): What good is a vision if you  
  
mean for nothing to happen in return? We must tell Aragorn now! How could you  
  
even think that losing one life in war is worth allowing them to just pass through with  
  
no challenge what-so-ever?  
  
Casey (getting off the bed and no longer crying, with a slight look if hatred in her  
  
face): How dare you...you doubt my advice...yet you heed my visions? You will never  
  
know the feeling of what I have felt. (gets right in front of him and glares at him, her  
  
face just inches from his) You shall never have the ability to feel so much. You  
  
ignorant, selfish..  
  
(Suddenly Legolas, without thinking, kisses Casey for a moment until she draws away  
  
with a look of disgust)  
  
Legolas: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.. (Casey throws her arms around his neck and  
  
kisses him passionately back. They are passionately kissing, when a door opens and  
  
Aragorn looks very shocked as he looks down. Casey immediately draws away from  
  
Legolas and clears her throat a little. Legolas looks quite embarrassed.)  
  
Aragorn: I'm so sorry to have interrupted.  
  
Legolas: No, no. It is quite all right...umm..we were just departing to see you.  
  
Aragorn (looking slightly relieved): And what do you have to say to me?  
  
Casey: I...(looks to Legolas for a moment, then back to Aragorn) I had a vision.  
  
(Aragorn walks forward to her) In it, we were at war again.  
  
Aragorn: Where?  
  
Legolas: The Misty Mountains.  
  
Aragorn (looks to Legolas for a moment, then back to Casey): And why were we at  
  
war again, fair maiden?  
  
Casey: Because the evil was not destroyed. But, (bows) my liege, I do not know if it  
  
was successful.  
  
Aragorn (lifts his hand to raise Casey's head up again): What happened?  
  
Legolas: You were killed. By an arrow meant for Gimli.  
  
Aragorn (still fixed on Casey): Is this true?  
  
Casey (with a solemn tone): Yes. Many more deaths occurred, but yours was the  
  
clearest to me.  
  
(There is a moment of silence where everyone is staring downwards and Aragorn  
  
thinks about the information he has just received, then Legolas ends the moment of  
  
silence.)  
  
Legolas: Aragorn, (Aragorn looks at Legolas) you know as well as I that if this is a  
  
chance to prevent any more evil spreading across the lands than we must battle.  
  
Aragorn: I know, Legolas. I fear that we have no choice but to risk our lives until we  
  
know of any other way to prevent this evil.  
  
Casey: But, sire! The troops have just last month fought in the greatest battle ever!  
  
We cannot ask them to risk dying again so early! Think of the families, sire. Think of  
  
your queen. She will be with child in but a few months time. (gasps as she has just  
  
revealed one of her secret visions to Aragorn)  
  
Aragorn: How do you know of this? Did you invision my wife giving birth?  
  
Casey: Well, sire, she was telling you of the news as you heard announcements of the  
  
daily chores. I do believe she will be with child come a few months from today.  
  
(Aragorn looks shocked as he paces back and forth with a confused look upon his  
  
face)  
  
Legolas: So we must not need war until after Arwen is with child! We have a few  
  
months rest to recover and strategize. I shall gather a group of the finest and search all  
  
middle earth to locate this evil!  
  
Casey (looking more confident and staring Aragorn in the eye): I shall come as well!  
  
Legolas (looks concerned as he looks at Casey): But, how could you help? You don't  
  
appeal to me as the elven maiden that would carry a bow.  
  
Casey (looks angrily at Legolas): How dare you say that! I use a bow better than you  
  
ever will! I was blessed with visions, sure, but I was blessed with great strength and  
  
senses as well! (turns to Aragorn) Sire, I shall aid Legolas upon gathering the group  
  
and hunting as well.  
  
Aragorn: All right. You will have a scouting team together by next week. I...have to  
  
speak with Arwen.  
  
(Aragorn leaves the room, and there is an obvious tension left in the room from  
  
where the two left off.)  
  
Legolas (fakingly coughs to break the silence): So, where do we stand, Casey?  
  
Casey (sighs): I do not know. I don't even know what came over me. It was just a  
  
mere spur-of-the-moment kiss. It meant nothing.  
  
Legolas: I see. (Legolas leaves the room with a look of disappointment, and Casey has  
  
a similar look upon her face as she sits on the bed)  
  
Casey (thinking): What is wrong with me? Legolas is such a great elf...a Prince! Why  
  
do I deny myself to him so?  
  
{Scene changes to Legolas just outside the hallway}  
  
Legolas (thinking): Why does she not like me so I am aPrince, I should be able to  
  
attract any elf maiden I choose.. but she is so different...I love that about her...Love?  
  
Did I just think love? I need to talk to Arwen about this. She is an elf maiden..she will  
  
know what is wrong with me.  
  
(Legolas rushes down the hallway until he reaches the throne room, then he slowly  
  
and discretly approaches Arwen and pulls her aside.)  
  
Arwen: What is it Legolas? Does something trouble you?  
  
Legolas: I have a problem. A..FEMALE problem. (Arwen smiles)  
  
Arwen: And what is wrong with casey?  
  
Legolas: She has..gotten into my thoughts..Made me doubt my worthy..and denyed  
  
anything special about our kiss.  
  
Arwen: Oh, you shared a kiss? So soon..  
  
Legolas: What is wrong with me? Why can I not think straight?  
  
Arwen: I know what ails you, dear Legolas.  
  
Legolas: What? What is it? Tell me!  
  
Arwen (laughing): Your in love! 


	3. The Cave

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!! Why do you even think I do? I OWN NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING!!!  
  
Legolas (stepping back): Love? I am not in love! Lady Arwen, do you take me to be some love stuck fool? I have to leave...go somewhere...walk it off.  
  
Arwen (puts hand on his shoulder): Legolas, do not make an unwise decision. Follow your heart...trust it. (Legolas looks as if he is about to say something in return, however he just hesitantly leaves the palace, and Arwen is left alone.)  
  
{Casey is still sitting on her bed; she has stopped crying and is now in a meditative position, focusing on extending her vision of the evil.}  
  
(Casey is deeply concentrating, empowered by her strong emotions of the day. She sits in silence for a minute or two until she is thrown backwards with a strong vision)  
  
{Scene is her vision, a rocky mountain area; the Misty Mountains. The war has not started yet, for she sees only a few people.}  
  
Legolas (gasping for breath as he takes a small rest on the path): Thirty days straight have we ventured around the mountains, and nothing have we found. (Gimli runs up next to his companion)  
  
Gimli: Now don' you give out on me this early! We will look 'till the end of our days if it takes that long to find this evil! (Casey runs up to Legolas)  
  
Casey: I have foreseen it. It shall happen no matter the length of time it takes us to find it. Wait...what is this cave here? (Softly and briskly investigates the small cave.) It is big enough for an orc to crawl in. Or a goblin...Gimli...do you stand upright in this cave with ease? (Gimli walks over to the cave and easily walks in it.)  
  
Gimli (running his hand across the walls): Yeh don' think that a dwarf did this fine work?  
  
Casey: I do not know for sure. We must venture in it. Just to rule it out. (Casey glances around the area for any distinctive markings so that she may further guide troops here again. She spots two trees, bent together making the shape of a large empty eye (), with two little bushes full of red berries in front.)  
  
Legolas (finally getting up and walking over to the tunnel): Would you like to go second?  
  
Casey: Yes. I will follow Gimli and you cover for me in the rear. (She crawls in the little tunnel, on her arms and knees. A small figure of Gimli is seen a few feet in front of her. She watches him closely with her keen eyes as he gradually is forced to a position of walking with his head fully bent forward.) The path is narrowing.  
  
Gimli (quietly responding): Tis, shall we continue? We have been in this retched path forever!  
  
Legolas: Only for a few minutes. Keep moving.  
  
(They all crawl down the murky cave for a few more minutes, until Gimli spots a light.)  
  
Gimli (whispering nervously): Hey...elves! I...I think we found something! (Casey shoves a quick look by the dwarf. Her jaw drops. At least a thousand orcs, goblins and other terrible creatures are grouped in a large area, lit by torches.)  
  
Legolas (taking a peek from the other side of Gimli): What is...oh no.  
  
Casey (finally finding her ability to speak again): Oh yes. We must hurry back and tell Aragorn that another war of Middle Earth is upon us. (Legolas turns around with much effort and retreats to the end of the cave, Gimli nervously pushes past Casey and follows Legolas. Casey observes the evil area for a little bit longer, determined to hear what the commotion is all about.)  
  
Oracai (standing up in front of all the other creatures): Creatures! We fled from battle when our great eye fell, but now we have re-grouped and will take our revenge! (Creatures start making noises of glee.) Our troll brothers shall join us in battle as the sun falls to the west! (Louder noise is heard with more hatred amidst it this time) Let us bear the mark of the eye, in Sauron's remembrance! (Oracai sticks hand in a bowl of red, paint-like liquid and makes a () symbol on his chest.)  
  
Casey (thinking): Oh my god...not trolls. It is because of those evil creatures that I shall never see my child again... (turns around and starts to leave the cave, but she accidentally knocks a rock off the cave and it falls down to the meeting below, killing a goblin. All the creatures focus on the hole immediately, and a look of shear terror comes over Casey's face. She is frozen with panic as she hears the Oracai order to find and kill the trespasser. She is numb, she can't move. Her body has become useless. Her mind, frozen with horror.)  
  
{Scene quickly changes to Casey sitting up quickly in her bed.}  
  
Casey (clutching her chest and breathing heavily): Oh god. (She gets off the bed and runs over to her door, swinging it backwards towards her as quick as she could, but Legolas stood in the doorway, blocking her exit.) Legolas, thank earth that you have returned, I must tell you something immediately.  
  
Legolas (not seeing the terror in here eyes): And I must tell you something first. (He grabs her hand and strokes it softly.)  
  
Casey (recoiling her hand): No, I MUST tell you something. It is very important. (Legolas' expression changes as he sees the despair and urgency in her eyes) I had another vision.  
  
{Scene cuts to Aragorn, sitting peacefully at a dinner table with Arwen by his side.}  
  
Aragorn (holding Arwen's hand in his): What a lovely feast we have tonight. And I am happy to share it with my beautiful wife. (Arwen smiles)  
  
(Casey and Legolas rush into the dinner, both fully knowing of the danger that lies in the future.)  
  
Casey (bowing): Forgive, your highnesses, I have urgent news for the pair of you.  
  
Arwen (concentrating on Casey's eyes): You have seen something. Something very bad. I see much terror in your flushed face.  
  
Aragorn: Speak; tell me what is to come!  
  
Casey (sits down in a chair next to Aragorn): Legolas? Do you know the story well enough to explain it? I must breathe for a minute.  
  
Legolas (patting her back): Yes, I know it in every detail. (Turns and faces Aragorn) She has foreseen the hideaway of the brewing evil. She has obtained two details of where in the Misty Mountains they are hiding.  
  
Arwen (Rising from her chair and putting Casey's arm around her neck): I shall take her somewhere more comfortable. You can inform me later of these details. (Helps Casey walk out to a nice, soft rug.)  
  
Legolas: There will be two trees bent in the form of an empty eye and two small, red berry giving bushes in front. From that point shall I be able to see the small cave, just Gimli's size and the evil lurks deep inside.  
  
Aragorn (puts both elbows on the table and rests his head in his hands): I had hoped that we would find this evil to be a hoax...that it never show its horrid face again. I see now that evil will always be in Middle Earth. No matter the battles we may have to stop it.  
  
Legolas: We do not need to have despair. We shall find this evil and destroy it. And when more evil attacks or is foreseen, we shall conquer over it as well. I shall never give up my fighting evil, as long as you never stop believing that there is hope for us all.  
  
(The sounding of a guest is heard and the great doors open. There is some foot steps heard and then a familiar voice speaks to Arwen.)  
  
Elrond: My dear daughter, I have foreseen the next battle of Middle Earth. Arwen: Father, I know of this. Casey has foreseen it. 


End file.
